


Disasters 101

by SincerelyLittle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Comedy, Gen, I Don't Even Know, LGBTQ Themes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship Problems, Stiles Stilinski Gets Things Done, Stiles Stilinski Has Secrets, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyLittle/pseuds/SincerelyLittle
Summary: Everyone knew Stiles was the one to go to if you had a problem. Relationship advice? Check. Need an outfit for an upcoming date? He’s got you. Legal troubles? Stiles has his ways. Need to learn the new sex thing from that one magazine? His room is always open.He only had two rules and they were; Do not tell his immediate friend group and keep his name out of it.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I got a fic idea and I know I have multiple WIP's but I couldn't help myself.

Everyone knew Stiles was the one to go to if you had a problem. Relationship advice? Check. Need an outfit for an upcoming date? He’s got you. Legal troubles? Stiles has his ways. Need to learn the new sex thing from that one magazine? His room is always open. 

There wasn’t much that was off limits when it came to Stiles helping people. He may draw the line at helping bury a body - though it really depends on who’s asking. 

He only had two rules and they were; Do not tell his immediate friend group and keep his name out of it. 

He of course understands that some information or events will trickle out into the public eye and people will obviously find out from word of mouth. He doesn’t mind that, but he’d rather what the pack knew about him was kept to a minimum. 

Don’t get him wrong, Stiles loves his friends and would do a lot for them but he also knows some of them can get, let’s say a little judging, especially when it comes to right and wrong. 

Plus if he's going to be underestimated by the majority of his friends and the general public, then he might as well do as much as he can unnoticed so he can surprise them all that much more if they find out. 

Since he's moved into the dormitories his dad doesn't much care what he gets up to as long as it's not traceable and won't make its way back to him. Unless it's good grades and that he's passed all his classes of course. 

He glances across the quad he's walking through and smirks at the king of jocks, Derek Hale, basketball and baseball pro, plays football on the side and is surprisingly good at literature. 

He's in one of Stiles classes, he wouldn't have known otherwise. 

He wouldn't have found out the guy was a werewolf either if he hadn't had to sit next to him on multiple occasions. The Hales might think they're good at hiding things but come on, even a dedicated duck could figure it out. 

Then again it is Beacon Hills. The town's motto might as well be: _'If it doesn't directly impact you? Ignore it.'_

Derek doesn’t seem to care about what others think of him when he wears his stupid - sexy - leather jacket all year round, even in the summer! Stiles knows that werewolves are like walking portable heaters so he has no idea how the guy keeps his poker face when his skin must be fusing with the inner lining. He wonders if the man sleeps in it. 

“Stiles stop spacing out! You’re gonna miss class!” He forces his eyes to refocus and looks around for the owner of the voice, he blinks a few times and makes out Scotty waving at him as he backs away. 

“You could have told me earlier!” he calls back as he watches his werewolf bestie sprint across campus. Superhuman strength comes in handy for more than beating up bad guys and Stiles wishes he had it for the days his alarm fails to wake him. 

Scotty was turned by an asshole passing through town during high school, thankfully he came to Stiles first and well Stiles is a fixer. After around ten research binges, multiple all-nighters and a few abuses of adderall later, he'd got his friend under control and taught him how to live with his new found powers. 

Slowly walking across the grass with a gentle breeze rustling his hair is a nice feeling, he thinks he should appreciate it more before the next big bad tries to kill him. “It really is the small things in life, huh?” he smiles to himself and lets his mind wander as he makes his way into the school building. 

It’s probably why he doesn’t notice the tiny woman running full speed directly at him. He does however notice when said female crashes into him and pulls him into an empty classroom. Mainly because she knocked the air out of him and her hair proceeded to whip him in the face. 

“Holy fuck! Could you not have gently pulled me to one side?! Or even called out before you almost tackled me!” He collapses in half and pulls in harsh breaths of air, looking up at the woman in disbelief. 

Her face is flushed, red cheeks burning against dark freckles and long curls stuck to them. She rubs her face with her sleeve, pushing her hair back and beams a wide smile at him. “So sorry, but I need your help!” her voice is soft but has an edge to it that Stiles will guess is from the usual college activities. 

Taking a deep breath and leaning against a desk, he gives a tooth grin back “Welcome to Disaster 101, how can I help?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changed the story around a bit! Updated the first chapter too.
> 
> Hope you like it! <3

Even though Stiles’ confidence in himself had grown tenfold, he’s still grateful for those years of being invisible. There’s a lot of instances where he’d been required to gather information or just sneak around undetected. 

So when he’s walking down the hall, eyes down glued to his phone like pretty much everyone in this day and age, no one pays him any mind and he’s able to gather what he needs to help Cleo - the girl who rugby tackled him earlier this morning. 

It’s amazing what people talk about in public when they think no one else can hear. Stiles has figured out many bathrooms and dorm rooms to avoid this way. He shudders when he remembers the amount of bleach that one bathroom must have needed. 

Sometimes people just like to tell Stiles things, they’ll start talking to him in class or if he’s in the common room out of nowhere. He assumes they think because he doesn’t know them and he comes off as shy or invisible that he’ll either forget it or never bring it up again. Most people see him stick to his few friends, so who else is he possibly going to tell? 

Stiles has so many secrets shoved into his brain it’s like a freaking swamp! He giggles to himself quietly, making sure to tap at his phone so it looks like he’s laughing at a text rather than some idiot laughing to himself. 

He glances up from his phone when he hears a group of girls giggling like they’re high on helium, they catch his eye when he walks past so they do the universal nod of ‘I don’t know you but hey’ and he keeps walking past. His eyes almost roll into the back of his head when he notices who they’re giggling at. 

Derek clears his throat but Stiles’ ignores it, maybe the guy just has rabbit fur stuck in his throat, who knows? 

“Excuse me?” One of the girls taps him on the shoulder, causing him to turn around and smile politely. “Sorry, it’s just that you forgot.” the girl, Stiles notices she’s practically clinging to Derek’s sleeve, smiles back at him - though not as politely. 

“Forgot what?” Stiles’ asks, putting his phone in his pocket and giving them his full attention now. Maybe one of them asked for his help and he’d forgotten? But he doesn’t know why they’d bring it up in front of one of the most popular guys here, when he specifically asks for everything to be under the radar. 

“To say hello to the Alpha, silly!” she giggles and Stiles makes sure to retreat into his introverted personality, smiling shyly and rubbing the back of his head. Inside he’s mocking the damn werewolf, he’s not even an Alpha but the damn clique that hangs around him dubbed him it, he doesn’t think half of them even know what he is. I bet if he had a tail it would wag everytime someone called him with it. 

Stiles plays with the hem of his shirt as he apologises, “Sorry, I didn’t want to interrupt you guys! That’s why I nodded…” he trails off, surprised when the girl hugs him and thinks that maybe that’s just her personality. 

The girl coos at him, “That’s okay sweetie! Just say hey and then you can continue!” Stiles nods at her before looking at Derek, wondering who even started this damn farce of acknowledging some guy every damn time you see him. Doesn’t he find it annoying? 

Stiles raises his hand awkwardly “Hey…” he tries to keep his face as positive as possible but he really just wants to leave. Derek grins down at him, tugging his shirt out of his other hand and leaning closer, winking at him. Stiles feels like his eye is gonna pop out of his socket with how much it wants to roll. 

He turns around to smile at the girl who stopped him and continues his way down the hall, he has to go to his dorm to get gym clothes so he can go find the asshole who cheated on Cleo’s best friend. 

As soon as he’s out of ear shot he can’t help let the annoyance out of him. “Stupid fucking Alpha, why do they have to giggle so loudly and take up the entire hallway.” He opens his door, throwing his bag onto the sofa and walks into the kitchenette. 

He’s thankful he doesn’t have a roommate as he snags a chocolate bar and kicks off his clothes, nudging them towards the hamper with little effort. He notices some people sunbathing out on the field and smiles, it’s a nice place here but there’s so much shit going on behind the scenes. 

It doesn’t take him long to change, swap out his snacks and other necessities he’ll need from his regular backpack to his duffel bag and make sure his water bottle is full. He pulls his phone out of his jeans pocket on the floor, plugging in his earphones and flinging himself out his room. 

He presses play on some indie band he was last listening to, head bobbing and his hand tapping against his thigh as he walks. He’s glad to see that the group of gigglers have vanished as he heads towards the exit. 

The peace doesn’t last though, his earphones are ripped out rudely and he spins around rubbing his ears. “Ow! Jeez, what the fuck?!” he groans out, looking up to glare at whatever he got caught on. 

"Well would you look at that, the quiet one has a bad mouth.” Stiles drops the glare when he takes in Derek standing there proudly. He wants to slap the fucker upside the head and see how he likes his ears ringing unexpectedly, but he doesn’t. 

“Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention to where I was walking, I must have got caught on your jacket.” he nods his head in an apology and heads for the stairs, cursing when he can hear footsteps falling in line behind him. “So what’s your name?” Derek asks, clearly not taking the hint. 

Stiles gives him a side glance but nothing more as he keeps moving. “Why do you need to know?” He takes two steps at a time, thanking the gods he has long legs and won’t cause himself embarrassment by decking himself. 

“Because I’m the Alpha.” Derek shrugs and wow, big ego. He can’t really believe that though can he? There’s no way he seriously thinks he’s the alpha of a whole damn school. He thinks back to Jackson in high school though and sighs to himself. 

Stiles looks at the guy properly now, ignoring the bright smile on his face and the way his cheeks dimple at the movement. “I seem to be apologising to you a lot lately but sorry, there’s no need for you to associate yourself with me.” Stiles glances to the side and notices a guy from one of his classes with his door open, score! 

“I’m the Alpha, I’m associated with everyone.” he laughs and Stiles can’t figure out if he’s happy about that or not but decides it’s none of his business. He inches closer to his friends room, smiling to himself when he’s within reaching distance if he flings himself just right. 

“True but hey, like I said, you don’t need to.” Stiles winks, leaping forward and grabbing Rob’s hand, pulling him to his room with him. “Bye, _Alpha._ ” Stiles smiles innocently and slams the door shut. 

Stiles sags against the back of the door in relief. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” He praises his friend who just looks at him in amusement. “You’re welcome, I guess.” 

“Damn Alpha is everywhere, got pulled into his bullshit. I’m supposed to be invisible you know!” Stiles laughs, pulling himself back up to standing. He checks his earphones now that he can and is happy to see that there’s no damage done. His ears still hurt though. 

“Well maybe if you weren’t so damn adorable, he wouldn’t notice you.” Rob smirks, grabbing his bag from the side and pushing Stiles out of the way to reopen his door. “So, you going out tonight?” he asks, the two of them making their way out of the building. 

“Maybe, it depends on what happens today.” Stiles bites his lip, thinking about what classes he has after this free period, that he’s wasted too much time already. He’d wanted to get this problem sorted out quick enough that he had time to go out for curly fries after. 

“Well hopefully the Alpha won’t bother you too much.” he nudges Stiles’ shoulder, causing him to squawk about jinxes and that he might have just ruined his day entirely! 

They blend into the crowd of other students bantering with their friends and rushing around each other. You can’t find out secrets if you’re in the limelight too much. Well, maybe the Alpha has everyone’s secrets but he damn well doesn’t have any on Stiles.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles was just gonna head to the gym to record the guy in question cheating and be off with it but when Cleo tackles him for the second time that day, he realises it might not be as simple. 

“ _Emergency!_ Now!” Cleo is breathing hard and Stiles tries not to laugh at her because she reminds him of himself. Grabbing her hand and pulling her into an empty classroom he waits for her to catch her breath. “What’s the problem?” 

“Well, when I said my friend thought her boyfriend was cheating? It’s not confirmed, she wanted to talk to him so she went to his dorm and the door was open you know, like most rooms? So she walked in and he was fucking some chick right there!” Cleo explains, almost shouting the last sentence. “They didn’t see her and she just ran straight out of there, she’s pretty upset and I heard you had some expertise in heartbreaks?” 

Stiles shrugs, “Guess it’s not the worst rumour I could have about me.” he smiles as Cleo panics, rushing to tell him that she didn’t mean it like that! It was just her friend who had mentioned that Stiles had helped her out with making her look her best to prove to her ex she didn’t need him, even when she didn’t feel like it. “So what is it you want me to do?” 

Cleo claps her hands happily, smiling at her ideas. “Well, I thought you could help me get some photos and then either set her up on a date with someone better to make her happy again, prank the guy or help me supervise her so she doesn’t show him how much he’s affected her?” 

Stiles thinks everything over before checking the time and nodding to her. “Okay, I think I know what to do, let me go grab some evidence and then after my English class - because I love that class and will not miss it - take me to her dorm and I’ll help you out.” Stiles waits for Cleo to stop hugging him before grabbing his bag and finally heading to the gym. 

**\-----------**

“Okay class! Today your teacher feels like shit, so you’re going to find an image out of this pile.” Mrs Wittrock calls out as she dumps a pile of papers onto her desk, “And then write a creative piece about it, ok? Ok.” She grimaces and flops into her chair, drinking her coffee like it’s a life potion. 

Everyone walks up to the desk to grab one, happy to have an easy period and a time for self study afterwards. “Rough night?” Stiles asks gently, a quiet groan is all he gets in response so he rifles through his bag and offers some painkillers to her, leaving a packet on her desk before walking back to his desk. He catches her look of relief and a smile in thanks before a broad chest blocks his view. 

“You medicate all the teachers?” Derek chuckles quietly, Stiles just shrugs and side steps him. “If I had migraines, lack of sleep, a loud school and classes to teach, then I’d want help too.” He ducks his head and makes his way to the back, thankfully there’s one seat left on the last row and Derek can’t follow him because he’s blocked in on either side. 

After Stiles finishes his piece about a chocolate frog that didn’t know he wasn’t real and had to constantly battle grabby hands and melting in the sun, he hands it in and asks to be let out early. Since the teacher isn’t really teaching he’s let out without resistance and he’s off to find his damsel in distress. 

He texts Cleo he’d been let out early and she texts which part of campus he needs to be at and that she’ll meet him there in 15 minutes tops. 

He arrives around the same time Cleo does, the two of them heading towards the entrance. Stiles asks about her friend and how she’s holding up and Cleo is happy to fill him in. He learns that the girl’s name is Hannah, she likes baking and her boyfriend is a douche. He’d already figured that last one out. 

By the time they make it to room 045 Stiles is mentally prepared for a crying girl and a lot of clothes to sift through. What he isn’t prepared for is to reach the top step and notice the Alpha stood talking to another group of people. Seriously? He could curse supernatural speed sometimes! It takes him a moment for him to figure out there’s an entrance on the other side of the hall, which is why they hadn’t already passed each other. 

He pulls Cleo back out of sight and looks to the ceiling as he makes a plan on the fly, “Okay, I need you to do me a favour.” he glances around the corner, thankful that Derek hadn’t heard him already. “Could you pretend I’ve pissed you off? Or maybe you could just go first and I’ll follow… of but then he might pull me back…. I swear I’ll kill Rob for jinxing me.” 

Stiles is just rambling to himself when suddenly he’s being dragged forward by his shirt and a surprisingly strong grip from Cleo. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me sooner! Ugh!” she has a pretty impressive bitch face on right now and Stiles can’t help but stare in shock as he tries to keep up with her angry stride. 

Derek turns to look at them but Cleo just says her hello and shoves Stiles forward towards a door, when he recognises the number he knocks on it frantically, it’s not long until the door flies open and he’s dragged in. “You’re not Cleo!?” a girl, who he assumes is Hannah stares at him in shock, he looks back at her equally shocked and how he’s being dragged around by everyone today. “Oh gosh! Don’t look at me, I must look terrible!” she cries out, turning away and hunches over. 

“Um you’re Cleo’s friend right? The one with the uh, cheating ex?” Stiles asks carefully, wincing when he sees her body shaking. “I can’t believe he did this to me!” she’s actually crying now and Stiles walks up to her slowly, guiding her to a chair. 

“Cleo asked me to help you.” He smiles kindly at her, uncovering her face and wiping the makeup stains from her eyes. “I’ve seen people look a lot worse after a break up” he lets her go as she laughs with him, wiping her own face now. She smiles strongly and holds out her hand “I’m Hanah” he shakes it happily, “Stiles.” 

They’re just about to start talking again when a knock at the door makes them jump. “It must be Cleo, i’ll get it.” He stands up as Hannah lays down, making his way over to open the door. 

“Come on Cleo, we’ve got work to-” He cuts himself short when the figure in front of him is undoubtedly not Cleo. Unless she somehow grew two feet and gained muscle like she’d shoveled steroids into herself. The head that pops up over Derek’s shoulder belongs to her though. 

He looks between the two nervously, “Ah... hey Alpha? Is there something I can help you with?” he questions him but he’s sending the questioning glances to Cleo, who is whistling and looking anywhere but at him now. 

He raises an eyebrow at Stiles like he’s just asked the most stupid question to ever exist. “I’d like to know why you just got shoved up the stairs and into here.” he says as he leans over to look into Hannah’s room and okay that’s rude. Stiles moves so he can’t see into the room and holds out a hand to Cleo, who takes it and hops behind him. 

“Well we can’t really be seen as friends?” Cleo tells him but it doesn’t come out with confidence, she tries to laugh harshly but it sounds wrong to his ears. Not to Derek’s though apparently because the guy leans into her space and sneers at her. 

“That’s disgusting behaviour.” he all but spits it out at her and Stiles is shocked to say the least but he won’t stand for Derek upsetting her over Stiles’ rules. He pushes Cleo further into the room and glares at him. 

“She’s joking, she just doesn’t like people questioning her private activities and neither do .” Stiles’s voice is hard and he sees how Derek bristles against them. Derek rubs his arm and apologises, informing him that he just wanted to make sure Stiles was okay. 

Stiles just nods and thanks him for his concern before closing the door. “Holy fuck, what even was that?!” Cleo exclaims and well Stiles has no idea either so he opts for ignoring it like all of his own problems and focuses on someone else's. 

“It sounds like he’s taken a liking to you…” Hannah speaks up from the couch and no, nope! Stiles will not have that thank you! “Get real, now can we get to the matter at hand?” he says pointing at her. They have a kickass outfit to find and plans to make.


End file.
